100 Themes
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: A collection of stories about the residents of the GMD world. Rated M for later chapters. Read & review, please!


**THE ADVENTURE OF THE MISSING MODEL**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: All GMD characters belong to Disney. Slick Willie, Star Catsopolis, the Droogs, & all original members of the Baker Street Family are mine & shouldn't be used without permission.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in the spring of 1903, & as cars & carriages made their way down the London streets, a certain family sat together in their cozy living room, away from the hustle & bustle of city life. As Basil Of Baker Street lounged in his chair & puffed his pipe, Dr. Dawson was having a good time reading the newspaper funnies to the children, chuckling during each story. No sooner had he gotten to Fidget's favorite comic than the door suddenly opened. An elegantly-dressed mouse in his 30's stepped in, with a pained expression on his face.

"Why, Slick Willie," Mrs. Judson said as she bustled over to the visitor, "whatever is the matter? You look as though..."

"It's about Star," Willie interrupted, dabbing at his red-rimmed eyes with a monogrammed handkerchief. "She was supposed to be back by now..."

"Back from where?" Olivia Flaversham inquired. To which Slick Willie replied, "From Los Angeles, in California; she had a big photo shoot there...she was gonna be in the swimsuit issue of _Mad About Devotchkas_ magazine."

"How long has she been gone?" asked Basil.

"For over a week, & she was supposed to return to London three days ago!" Willie exclaimed, & he began to sob. "I tried calling the Mouse Detective Agency for help, but they've got too much on their plate already...& I'm at my wits' end! If I don't find Star by next Friday, I don't know _what_ I'll do!"

"Was there any sign of suspicious activity before she disappeared?" Basil questioned further.

"Hell if I know!" Willie snapped, still crying. "I wasn't there with her...damn it, I should have left the band behind & accompanied Star to California! Now she's missing, & maybe in real danger!"

"Fear not, Mr. Ford," Basil said with a warm smile, placing a supportive paw on the mousician's shoulder. "We'll _all_ sally-forth to Los Angeles, & it is there that we shall do everything in our power to locate your missing wife!"

"Cool!" Eliza gasped. "We're going to L.A.! I wonder which mall to visit first..." she added to herself. Basil, however, caught on, & said, "Save the shopping for later, Eliza. Right now, finding Star is a top priority!" (Upon hearing this, Eliza pouted.) "Now," Basil continued, "everyone, pack your things. We're going to be abroad for quite some time..."

* * *

"Olivia, dear, when I said to pack your things, I didn't mean a month's supply of toys!" Basil grunted later that day as he struggled to push the big trunk of playthings onto the conveyer belt.

"Sorry, Basil," Olivia said, "but I don't want us to be bored."

"Why da heck would we be bored?" Fidget said with a smug grin. "I brought along my new Super Mozzarella Bros. video game, with over 21 levels of excitement, adventure, & a heck of a lot more fun dan a bunch of dinky little toys can bring!" Upon hearing her batty brother's arrogant statement, Olivia stuck out her tongue, then helped Basil put up the last of their cargo, before making her way to the plane with the others.

* * *

It didn't take but a night for the plane to reach Los Angeles, & soon, the Baker Street Family had arrived in the big city, along with Slick Willie, who had decided to fly his private jet there. "At last, we have reached our destination," Basil said triumphantly. "Now we just have to look for Star! We'll begin our search at the mall." Upon hearing this, Eliza cheered as the Baker Street Family took the next human's car to the biggest shopping center in town—a palace made entirely of crystal, much like back home.

"Now, children," Basil instructed as the gang made their way inside, "there will be many enticing things here, but whatever you do, _don't_ wander off for any reason. We already have someone on our tails, & having you in trouble is the last thing _anyone _wants, much less me." Olivia, however, didn't heed her godfather's words, as she immediately ran off for the nearest toy store. Gazing around in awe at all the wondrous playthings inside, the childlike teen skipped off to give them a closer inspection...

* * *

As Olivia had ignored Basil's warning, Eliza, too, had wandered into another section of the mall. Arriving at the record store & searching the shelves vainly, she went over to the front desk. "Excuse me, sir," Eliza said, "but do you have the newest album from The 4 Elements?" Upon being told that it was sold out, the girl pouted, before asking flirtatiously with a flutter of her eyelashes, "Well, is it possible you can give me a consolation prize?"

"Sure!" said the clerk as he led Eliza to the back room of the store. "Just follow me..."

* * *

Over 30 minutes had passed, & Basil was checking his pocket-watch with a worried look on his face. "Oh, blast it all, where on Earth are Eliza & Olivia?" the detective finally asked anxiously. "I _told_ them to stay with the family, & now they've run off to God-knows-where!"

"Look!" Julie said, pointing to a set of footprints. "Maybe these shoe marks can lead us to their location!" With that, the Baker Street Family followed the footprints, splitting up in the directions of the two different stores. Much to their surprise, Basil, Hiram, Julie, Victoria, Mrs. Judson, Cousin Timmy, Gadget, & Sally were the first to spot Olivia in the toy store, giggling merrily as she bounced on a big rubber ball.

"Olivia, my Bairn," Hiram said sternly, "what did Basil just say?" Upon hearing her father's voice, Olivia stopped bouncing, & frowned as she replied, "Sorry, Daddy, I'll be more careful." Suddenly, a cry of delight from Eliza sent everyone rushing over to the music store, where they found her waving a CD, Slick Willie & the rest of the Baker Street Family gathered around her.

"You called us in," an exasperated Basil asked, "just because you found a bloody CD?"

"Not just _any _CD!" Eliza corrected, a twinkle in her eyes. "When played on a computer, it will show a map to this secret hideaway!" To her sister, she asked, "Gadget, did you bring your laptop?" Nodding, the young genius girl opened up a small computer, into which Eliza inserted the CD. Once it began to run, a map showed up, revealing the whole city of Los Angeles. A scanner on the map searched the various locations, before zooming in on a particular building. Basil quickly jotted down the coordinates & some street directions, before tucking the paper into his pocket & watching the map finally disappear.

"So," Jane asked, "where's Star?"

"Our model friend has recently inhabited a warehouse on the corner of Hollywood & Main. Assuming she is still there, we may have a chance to save her before it's too late! Come along, children—& Slick Willie. The game's afoot!"

* * *

Once the Baker Street Family & Slick Willie had arrived at the warehouse, they were shocked to see that it was completely empty. Not a soul was there, except for the little bugs that crawled about its filthy floors. "Oh, no," Julie mourned, "we're too late!"

"Keep your pants on, kids," Sally said, crawling around on her knees as she scrutinized the floor. "It ain't over until the fat lady sings!" No sooner had Sally spoken these words than she came across a set of clues, which she immediately brought over to Basil for inspection. "Let's see," the detective muttered. "Hmmm...this scrap of fabric is made of the material used in full-body swimsuits, which Star is known for wearing 24 / 7. And here's a piece of a plane ticket! She must have been preparing for her trip back to London during the time of her kidnapping, but that's really quite obvious...Hello, what's this? A tall glass with residue of...milkplus?"

"What do you make of it, Basil?"

"Elementary, my dear Dawson," Basil told the good doctor. "It appears that the Droogs are taking their notorious activities elsewhere, & Star just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Taking Slick Willie & his family along, the detective cried, "Let's scurry along, everyone! We haven't a moment to lose!"

* * *

"Where do we find the Droogs?" asked Olivia later as the gang reached the gritty side of the city via the trolley they had stowed away on. Her question was soon answered as wicked laughter bubbled forth from the depths of an abandoned hotel. With his friends following close behind, Slick Willie barged into the lobby...& was horrified to see his beloved Star bound in a chair, glaring at her abductors.

"You won't get away with this, you stupid asses!" Star snarled in Alex DeMaus' face. "Slick Willie will be here any moment to save me! I just _know _it!"

"Like that gloopy little snot-nosed bastard is gonna do anything," Dim chortled. "Besides, he probably doesn't even know you're gone!"

"You're forgetting one thing," Star said smugly. "I was supposed to arrive in London four days ago! Being away for so long probably made my husband worried sick, & I can tell who he went to see for assistance..."

"Not Basil!" Georgie complained. "His family will probably be on our tails by now! We won't be able to get our ransom!" Whipping out his prized dagger, Alex sneered evilly as he said, "Fear not, little droogie—we shalt acquire our pretty polly more skorry than you can say 'golly'!" Circling Star as his droogs watched on, Alex continued to smile wickedly as he put his knife to the model's cheek, gingerly slicing it & launching into peals of maniacal laughter as blood came trickling out of the wound.

Now Star feared for her life. For the first time since she had been kidnapped, the pretty young pygmy cat began to cry, shuddering as Alex licked her tears away & whispered, "Thou art a beautiful angel indeed, my dear Miss Catsopolis...wouldst thou like to have a malenky lay-down with me? I shan't hurt you," he added salaciously, as he put on a lustful leer & began to cut off the weeping Star's clothes. Before Alex could finish the job, however, Slick Willie rushed in, screaming madly as he pushed the rogue away, untied Star, & then kissed his beloved, embracing her as though he would never let go.

Alex, meanwhile, had gotten up, & as you can expect, he was _not_ pleased by the recent thwarting of his devious plot. Snarling in rage, the young punk grabbed his dagger & charged for the two lovers, anger blazing in his blue eyes like a wildfire. Slick Willie pushed Star, who scampered over to the Baker Street Family for protection, just as her husband took off his purple jacket & pulled out his pistol from his trousers pocket.

"Willie," Star cried fearfully, "you musn't do this!"

"You go with the others!" Slick Willie replied. "This is _my _fight, & I don't want you getting caught in it!" Star nodded, then rushed for safety with the others. Now Slick Willie was about to fire his gun, but Alex knocked it away with his cane, leaving the former gigolo unarmed. Willie's pupils dilated in fright as Georgie & Dim grabbed him & pinned him to the floor, as Alex loomed above him, sneering coldly while he clutched his knife, ready to plunge. "So, enemy of mine," the malicious mouse said in a dangerous whisper, "any last slovos before you snuff it at the rookers of me & my cutthroat britva?"

Before Willie could say anything, Star let out a wild yell as she jumped onto Alex's back, sending him hurtling towards the floor & hitting his head quite hard. When Alex was finally unconscious, Star turned to glare at Georgie & Dim, her claws sheathed as she sassed, "Anyone else want a piece of this action?" The two thugs ran away, screaming wildly, as Pete struggled to carry a knocked-out Alex in his arms. When the rogues had finally gone, Star went over to Willie & helped him up on his feet. "Are you all right, dear?" she asked, her eyes misting. When Slick Willie had affirmed he was OK, Star swept him into her furry gray arms & hugged him again, as the Baker Street Family watched on with warm smiles.

* * *

After going through the usual procedures, the Baker Street Family flew back to London, stopping to drop their two friends at the mansion they shared. The other members of the Big Time came out, sporting broad grins & with their arms outstretched before hugging Star & Slick Willie. "What took you so long to get here?" asked Jellybean, who was the last to part from the embrace.

"Oh, nothing, really," Star said coyly, "just one adventure after another." The Baker Street Family & the Big Time burst into merry laughter, before going inside to share a grand dinner.


End file.
